Legend Of Zelda: Divided Courage
by Kiki Rukata
Summary: A different take on the story of Ocarina of Time. Twins of fate, Link and Soukei embark on a journey to save the land of Hyrule from impending doom, but will the bond the siblings share be enough to conquer the trials ahead?
1. The Beginning

**Kiki Rukata: **(Edited) Hi! Been a while since my last story. (Which I never finished...) But hopefully I will actually get through this one! It's just an idea always gets to me and wont leave me alone till I put it up, then I can't think of anything else after it. (Which is why I mostly do one-shots...) Anything you want to add Crazy-Chan?

**Crazy-Chan:** Oh, I do the same thing. I have so many ideas written down that I've never gone further with. But I will, someday. You never know what you'll think of later.

But anyway, we'll make sure you finish this one.

So everyone read on and give your support so Kiki Rukata will continue her story. .

**(6/5/2010)ShiningwingX:** Hey guys! I'm ShiningwingX. I'm Kiki Rukata's boyfriend, and her new beta. No, I'm not taking over for Crazy. She's still a Beta if she wants to be, I'm just helping out. Anyways! Hope you guys like this story. She's worked hard on it. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review and speak your mind. Just be constructive about it please? Now then! Why are you still reading my ramblings? Onward to the story!

**Declaimer:** Zelda is _NOT_ mine, if it was it would have much more blood, cursing, more enemies, Ganondorf would be tougher to beat, and Yaoi, can't forget the Yaoi.

**Beta(s):** Crazy PurpleSage and ShiningwingX (The latter as of 6/5/2010)

_Flashbacks_  
_and thoughts will be in Italics._

**Quote:** _"There are but two boons in life; the love of art, and the art of love."

* * *

_

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...Long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, The Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there are two, a boy and a girl, who do not have fairies..._

**Soukei's POV:**

"Link! Give it back!"

"Never!"

"Come on! You know I don't like not having it!"

"Ha-ha!"

A few moments later...

"HEY! Soukei!"

"Ha! Now give mine back or I'll keep yours!"

"Noooo! Fine."

"Thank you...here's yours back." I say, handing my brother his hat while taking mine back quickly in case he tried anything funny. I grin mischievously.

"Race you to the Lost Woods!"

"Hey, that's not fair you got a head start!" Link shouts as I start to run ahead.

"Too bad!"

So starts the usual day in Kokiri Forest between the two of us, my brother and I. Things like this happened everyday. It was so common that everyone had gotten used to it quite a while ago.

Link and I… we're fraternal twins. He was born first though so I guess that would make him the 'older' of us, not that it matters much. Neither of us will say it out loud, but we both see each other as the best of friends. We argue, and tease each other sure, but what siblings don't?

"Soukei! You need to keep control of that hair of yours, I've gotten hit like a bazillion times already!" Link complains.

I spin around and look my brother in the eye. "Well it's not my fault you're so slow that you have to run behind me instead of beside me… or even in front of me!" I say with a huge grin. "I'm just plain faster than you so either get faster or deal with my long hair." I turn and sprint away in the direction of the words, not bothering to hear his reply.

"Gaah, sisters..." I hear him mutter behind me as he tries to catch up, despite his disadvantage.

We stop at a tree that marks a fork in the path in the Lost Woods.

"OK Linky, you go to the left, this time, and catch some fish for dinner." I say, pointing in the direction of our favorite fishing hole. "I'll go right and gather some fruits and nuts OK?" Not even waiting for an answer I began to head down the opposite path, waving to Link as I go.

"OK...Be careful Soukei!"

"Don't worry so much! I'll be fine."

"Geez, just 'cuz I'm a girl..." I quietly whisper to myself.

Walking along I begin to look around for my favorite tree. "At least that's something else I'm better then him at. Climbing trees is my forte." Grinning, I run at the fairly large tree, jumping at it and using no hand holes, foot holes, or branches, begin to claw my way up to the top. Finally resting up on one of the top-most branches she looks around to find the fruits I came for.

"Ah-ha!" I pluck an apple from the twig right next to my head, then another next to my right foot, and finally two more from behind me. "There that should be good..." This tree produces some of the most delicious apples in the forest. It was a little secret of mine and Link's where we found our food… and it always made us proud when the other Kokiri would always try to discover this secret for themselves. Looking down from the tree, I search for the best place to jump down. "Let's see...a place were I won't hit a branch...or a rock...or anything else..." I jump from branch to branch with ease."There we go." Crouching down and putting all my weight on my legs she leaps into the air, before letting gravity take over.

"Hy-yaa!" I curl into a ball and push myself into a roll in order to cushion the landing. After rolling about twenty feet I finally stand up and check my body for any injuries or unwanted dust. "Ha not a scratch... Take that Link," I stick my tongue out at no one in particular. Gathering the four ripe red apples, I head back to the tree we had decided to meet at, grabbing a few nuts, berries and the like along the way.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

I call out to my sister as she starts off in the opposite direction, "OK...Be careful Soukei!".

"Don't worry so much! I'll be fine." She yells back.

A sigh escapes my lips as I walk down the other path toward the fishing hole. "I wish she would realize that she needs to be more careful. We only have one more potion back home, and who knows how long it will be before some Hylian comes into the woods again... I just hope she doesn't try to play with any more wolfos cubs...

**Link's flashback:**

_"Okay Soukei. You stay here while I go and get some wood, okay?"_

_"Okay..." She replies and sits next to a tree._

_"'kay..." I leave the clearing, heading toward a small area in the forest to gather the branches fallen from the trees. As Kokiri, we were limited only to gathering wood that had fallen from trees due to storms or other such circumstances. Cutting trees down for lumber was strictly forbidden. All of our furniture was carved from the insides of the trees which made up our homes, so we rarely ever needed wood for anything besides cooking, and the creation of various utensils._

_I sigh again, my thoughts returning once more to Soukei. 'I hope she listens. But I know she won't. She nev-' my thoughts are cut off by a scream coming from the direction I had just come from. 'By Din's fire!" I quickly turn around and run back, gasping as I reach the clearing and seeing what the cause of the commotion was. Two wolfos cubs were huddled next to Soukei, who was laying on the ground about two inches from them with blood coming from her head and left arm, forming a small puddle next to them. The cubs were fearfully looking in my direction, but I paid no attention being more worried for the well being of my sister. "Oh Farore!" I run over to her and shoo the cubs, who scamper away Soukei's body, I turn her over to get a better look at the wounds. A deep growl from behind him startles the boy. Slowly he turns his head._

_"For the love of Nayru!"_

_When I turned around, there was a very protective looking female wolfos. Now I understood why the cubs were so afraid… They were not afraid of me, but for the aggressive female who lurked behind me the entire time…_

Tripping over several roots, I am sharply brought back from my daydream. "Stupid roots...Hey?" I blink a couple of times, noticing that I had already reached the small pond.

Smiling pleasantly, I take out a fishing pole near a cluster of rocks before setting to the task that Soukei gave me. 'I wonder if Mido will try to beat me up again today...I hope that Ankan doesn't try anything either...'

Mido is the orange haired, foul tempered bully of the village. He fancies himself the leader of the Kokiri due to supposedly being the strongest of us. The fact of the matter is that the Kokiri have no leader save the Great Deku Tree however. Mido simply parades around the title so he can tell others what to do. Ankan, another Kokiri boy, had dark red hair and greenish-red eyes. Ankan is a very calm, very fun loving Kokiri boy who just enjoys being alive. He seems dull witted at times, but he's actually really smart. Sometimes, it actually seems like he has a crush on Soukei. Those two together… now that's a disturbing thought.

My train of thought shifts to another subject, and I frown slightly,_ 'Hmm, why don't we have Fairies?'_

We're probably the youngest Kokiri in the forest, having only been here for eleven years. The rest of the Kokiri were much older, some as young as fifty, others well into their hundreds. Young though we are. The Great Deku Tree, our father, has always seemed to like us. He talks to us, and has offered to help us many times when Saria and Ankan were not able. It was a rare privilege to speak with the Great Deku Tree, but one we were given quite often… much to the awe of the other Kokiri and to the annoyance of Mido.

And also to the pride of Saria and Ankan. The four of us are practically inseparable as friends. Saria and Ankan are much older than Soukei and I, and they'd cared for us while we were growing up. Ankan and I have become close friends over the years, as have Soukei and Saria. Through that, we've all become closer than most of the other children.

A tug on the line pulls me out of my thoughts, and I quickly jerk on the fishing poll with all my strength, trying to overpower the fish who was fighting desperately to get loose._ 'Din, how big is this stupid fish?' _I grunt while slowly walking backwards while holding tightly on to the line.

My foot catches a rock, and I stumble backwards, landing flat on my back in the grass. The force ends up pulling the fish out of the water. Said fish lands my chest and starts to flop about.

"Ha-ha very funny..." he grins down at the slippery little animal. 'Not...'

Taking the fish, I place it in a bottle filled with water before catching another one and doing the same.

"There, that should do it..." I replace the fishing rod and gather the two fish before making my way back into the woods toward our decided meeting place.

Once I get there, I can't help but smile and shake my head, as I notice a sleeping Soukei leaning against the tree, looking quite peaceful. A mischievous thought passes through my head and I silently make my way over to her, pulling out another bottle, and pouring cool water over her head.

"Wake uuuuuuup!" I tease.

She jumps about two feet in the air… an action which forces out my suppressed laughter.

I throw back my head, laughing so loud that it makes my throat hurt. Soukei quickly shoots to her feet and promptly slaps me him upside my head, shutting me up._ 'Yup...definitely deserved that one...'_

**Soukei's POV.**

**Dream sequence.**

_I stand with my brother in the middle of the pouring rain, in front of a gigantic wall made of stone with a large wooden drawbridge. Something is very different about this place. We are not in the forest… two small lights float beside us; his is light blue, while mine is dark red._

_Suddenly then it hits me, 'They're fairies!'_

_But before I cab even properly register the thought, the wooden drawbridge starts to slowly come down over the water that surrounded the large stone structure._

_Only seconds later, a beautiful snow white horse comes rushing through carrying two women. One was a young girl about our age. The other was a taller, older lady._

_As they rush past, the younger one throws two items at the siblings. Two objects, one a pure white and the other pitch black, fall into the water. I could not get a good look at their faces, but from the way they are dressed they are certainly not forest children like us._

_When they finally ride away beyond sight another noise bursts forward, crossing the wooden bridge and stopping just beside the two of us. The horse is dark brown in color, almost black with bright red, unworldly eyes. Mounted upon the horse is a man in heavy armor in colors of black, red, and tan. His skin is tanned a strange shade of brownish green, and his beady yellow eyes glint frighteningly in the darkness. His crop of orange hair looks like fire in the night._

_'Oh man is this guy UGLY!' I think as I look him over_

_"You two! Boy and girl. The white horse, where did it go? Answer me!" She knew that the two women obviously didn't want this guy following them, so she lied._

_"Why do you want to know so badly?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes a little. I nudge him with my elbow to keep him quiet._

_"Don't play games with me, boy. I ask you again. Where did they go?"_

_I can tell this man was dangerous, and I know that it's likely this man those people from before were running from. I'm willing to make this guy angry… but I'm not going to tell him what he wants either. I lie "I don't know I believe they went that way." I point to the left fork of the road, opposite of where they were headed._

_"Good." He looks in that direction, and then turns back to look at us. "You are no longer of use, along with that boy." He raises his large, bulky arm, and opens his palm where a large ball of energy forms. He draws back his arm, preparing to throw the dangerous magic at me and Link. My eyes widen, and I prepare to run when-_

"Wake uuuuuuup!"

"GAAHH!" I jump about two feet in the air, startled, and soaking wet. Water trails down my face as I blink my eyes in confusion. Before I can do anything though, a fit of laughter beside me causes me to glance around until my eyes fall on Link laughing his head off.

Getting to my feet, I slap him upside the head. _'Oh he soooo deserved that one...'_

"Yeah, I probably deserved that one..." He says, rubbing his head.

"Yes, yes you did..." I reply in irritation.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

"Oh shut up. Let's go, its getting dark..."

"Yeah I'm starving!"

"Where do you keep it all?" I mutter to herself.

We start off, looking for an area to sit down and eat before stopping in the middle of a small clearing. Sitting down, I pull out the fruits and nuts I collected, setting them aside, as Link brings out the fish and skewers them on a couple of small sticks. He passes them to me while he starts to make a fire. After the flames begin to burn nicely, Link attempts to grab the fish from me, causing me to quickly yank them away from his reach.

"No. Remember what happened last time? You burned the fish! I will not eat burnt fish again, so you no cook." I stick the ends of the sticks into the ground right next to the fire and throw an apple at him. "Eat that or no fish."

"Yes Soukei..." he replies, forcefully. I roll my eyes.

_'Tonight's gonna be a long night'_ I think tiredly.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Kiki Rukata:** Ahhh the first chapter of my hopefully continuous story of Legend of Zelda:Divided Courage,Anything else you wish to add Crazy-chan to our viewers?

**Crazy-Chan:** Nope, I think that about sums it up. Good work. Now if everyone would please review for our lovely Kiki Rukata we would greatly appreciate it!

**ShinningWingX:** Not much to say. Hope the edits helped to make the story a bit more original. Let our lovely author know what you think! :)


	2. Fairy Message

**LinkxSheikLuver: **HI! Here's the second chapter to Twin Ocarina! And I would like to thank all those who left their comments in reviews. Also I would like to double thank Crazy-Chan for being my wonderful beta! -Claps loudly- My story probably would have stopped at chapter 1 if not for her. So everyone that likes it so far thank Crazy-Chan!

**Crazy-Chan: **Thanks so much. Glad to know my edits were appreciated. Well, continue reading or it would have been all for naught! And keep reviewing! Thank you! ;D

**Declaimer: **Legend Of Zelda is NOT mine, if it was it would have much more blood, cursing, more enemies, Gannondorf would be tougher to beat, and Yaoi, can't forget the Yaoi. And since none of those things have happened it is obviously NOT mine.

**Beta:** The _awesome!_ Crazy PurpleSage! -hugs- Check out her stories, they are awesome just like her!

_Flashbacks  
Dreams  
__A/N's (Author's notes)  
__E/N's (Editor's/Beta's notes)  
__And thoughts will be in Italics._

**Quote: **_"I don't believe in bad luck, but I do subscribe to the theory of horribly inconvenient coincidences."_

* * *

Before life began, before the world took form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule.

They were;

Din, the Goddess of Power  
Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom  
Farore, the Goddess of Courage

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru, with her wisdom, poured her knowledge into the earth to give the Spirit of Law to the world

Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life to uphold the law.

These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden, sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence.

Where the Triforce stood became sacred land.

* * *

Link's POV:

Link smiled at his sister, slightly shifting her weight on his back. '_She's a lot less reckless when she's asleep.'_

After they had eaten, Rinku had leaned against him and fallen asleep. Not that he's complaining; she was actually very light, and easy to carry.

The only problem was getting up the ladder.

All the Kokiri make their homes out of hollow tree trunks. But their house was higher up, due to the fact that the biggest bully and self proclaimed head of the Kokiri was afraid of heights.

Standing in front of the ladder, he made sure Rinku's arms were wrapped securely around his neck and her legs around his stomach. With his right hand holding her up, he began to climb, holding on with his teeth as he reached for each step.

When he finally reached the top he let out a huge sigh. _'It's good to be home.'_

Laying down Rinku on her bed, he took off her hat and placed it on her wooden end table. He threw her small brown boots, gloves, and belt to the floor by the door, and then laid a blanket over her prone figure. '_Night Rinku, may the goddesses give you pleasant dreams.'_

Straightening up, he shuffled over to his bed and removed his own gear in the same fashion, before fully submitting to sleep.

Link's Dream:

_Link found himself standing next to his sister in front of a gigantic wall made of stone and wood. Rain pouring down on their heads._

_But something was different. _

_They weren't in the forest. And he had a small blue light floating next to him, while Rinku had a dark red light next to her. _

_'They look like Fairies...' he thought in wonder. _

_But before he could even try and say something to Rinku, the wood part of the wall starts to slowly descend over the water that acted like a mote around the large stone structure. _

_After about 7 seconds, a beautiful snow white horse came rushing through the opening, carrying two women. One was a young girl. The other was a tall older lady._

_As they rush past, the younger one throws two items at the siblings. _

_The two objects; one light blue and the other pitch black, fell into the water. _

_When they finally rode away beyond view, another noise bursts forward, coming from the lowered wooden ramp. _

_A deep, dark brown horse, almost black in color, came through the opening and stopped by Rinku and Link. _

_He looked at Rinku, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she thought the huge man in front of them was ugly. He couldn't blame her; with his tan skin, small, beady yellow eyes, and small crop of fire-orange hair. He didn't look all that good, and the black and red armor didn't help, either.  
_

_"You! Young girl. The white horse, where did it go?" He demanded with a snarl. _

_Link looked at Rinku as she replied, "I don't know I believe they went that way." she pointed to the right of where they white horse was actually headed, towards a large mountain with a ring of smoke over it._

_"Good." He looked in that direction, and then turned back to look at them. "You are no longer of use, along with that boy." He raised his large, bulky arm, and threw a large ball of energy at them. _

_Rinku's and Link's eyes widened, and they were about to run, when out of nowhere, the balls of light smash into the large ugly man._

_One of the balls of light yelled "GO! We'll hold him off!" _

_The siblings ran quickly around the stone wall, and hid behind some boxes and crates. They watched as the man sped off in the direction which Rinku had pointed, trying to escape from his own attack. _

_Suddenly, he turned, about to run back to the front of the wall to see what happened to the fairies, when his world went black. _

End Link's Dream:

Link yawned and groggily opened his eyes, but his vision was blinded by a bright light.

Groaning and closing his eyes, he tried to fall back asleep, putting his pillow over his head. "Why does the sun have to be so bright and blue!...Wait...blue?!"

Shooting up into a sitting position, he hit his head on something. "Ow."

Rubbing his sore forehead, he slowly blinked to look up at what he had hit.

The light was now on his bed, flickering madly before it flew up and into his face, shouting at him, "What the heck was that for? That's not how you're supposed to treat a girl!"

She zipped side to side in front of his face.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to." he replied, dumbfounded.

The light seems to calm down. "It's ok I guess, accidents happen, I suppose. By the way, I'm Navi the Fairy!"

Link blinked once, twice, three times. "Wait. What?" he asked stupidly.

Her light flickered briefly to a light pink before saying. "I said I'm Navi the Fairy." She lightly landed in his hands and sat atop his thumb.

"Oh...Well I'm Link..." _'Ok I must still be dreaming.' _

"I know what you're thinking. And no, you're not dreaming."

"Ooooookay..."

"Okay, the Great Deku Tree said that I am to be your fairy partner from now on!" She flew up again, picked up his hat, and set it on his lap. "Get ready, the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak with you and your sister."

At the mention of his sister, Link jerked his head to her direction. She was still asleep. And there was a dark red ball sitting next to her head.

Then it hits him, like a punch in the stomach from Mido; they looked _exactly_ like the fairies from his dream!

"Lrt! You were supposed to wake her, not fall asleep, too..." Navi sighed and went over to Lrt, yelling in his ear, "Fire!"

Lrt shot into the air.

"Huh? What? Where's the fire!?" He looked side to side before the fairy laid his eyes on Navi. "Dang it, sis, I wish you wouldn't do that..."

"Well, what happened to waking the girl?

"Rinku." Link interrupted.

"What?" asked Lrt.

"Rinku. Her name is Rinku"

"Oh, sorry, Link..." said Navi, sheepishly.

"The easiest way to wake her up is to do...this." Getting off the bed, he walked over to his sister. Taking in his thumb and index finger a lone piece of hair, he yanked it.

Jerking her awake, he got hit upside the head, once again, by a _very_ pissed off Rinku.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO DO THAT!" he flinched at the deep glare she gave him.

"Oooo buuuuurrrrn." booed Lrt.

Rinku stopped glaring and blinked a couple times before giving Lrt a weird look.

"What? I'm Lrt, and from what Link told us, your name is Rinku!" he flew over and sat on her shoulder.

"Um...Link? Please explain..."

"I believe I can explain better," said Navi as she sat on the top of Link's head.

"The Great Deku Tree has sent us to be your fairy partners, along with the message that he would like to speak with you both. So, Lrt and I will wait outside while you two get ready to go." Navi alighted from his head and went to Lrt, who was about to fall asleep again, pulling him outside.

"Uh...I guess we better listen to them, huh?" Link asked.

"Sure..." Rinku looked slightly dazed as she walked over to her pile of discarded clothes.

Link walked over to his own pile and picked up his belt, which he secured into place before grabbing his boots and pulling them on. Next, he walked over to his bed and placed his hat back on his head. Once finished, he glances at Rinku to see her putting her hat on, as well. "Ready?"

"Yup!" she swiftly followed her brother to the open door.

Link walked to the edge of the ledge and then jumped down to the ground _(A/N: Man I guess I'm on a rhyming spree today aren't I?)(E/N: Mmm, I guess so. ;P)_ with a loud 'thunk' as he landed.

Before long, he heard another thud behind him, alerting him that Rinku wasn't far behind. As he looked back he saw Lrt squeezing under Rinku's hat while Navi flew under his own hat, as well.

They walked at a fairly good pace to the tunnel entrance, but found it blocked by someone with deep yellow, almost orange hair and dark orange eyes.

"_Mido_..." says Rinku with venom in her voice.

"_Rinku_..." he snarls back.

"Let us through Mido!" I yell

"No. Not until you get a sword and shield. This part of the forest is dangerous, you know."

Rinku growled. "And where are we supposed to find a sword in the forest? The last sword in here was lost over a hundred years ago! We need to see the Great Deku Tree!"

"I don't care. You need a sword and a shield to enter this part of the woods!"

"Why you little...!" Link grabbed Rinku's arm and dragged her back before she could do anything else.

"Come on...Maybe Saria or Diggs can help us." he whispered to her.

"Fine..." she growled out.

_'Yup, good thing I got her away from Mido...or he would be seriously hurt...'_

Link didn't like Mido because of how many times he beat up on him, which was why Rinku hated him too. However, he wouldn't let Rinku hurt anyone on his behalf, no matter what they did to him. Link sometimes asked himself why he was so kind to everyone.

"Ok, we'll talk with Saria first, okay?"

"Yeah..." Rinku assented grudgingly.

Link then led her to another path to the right to Saria's house, where they saw someone pulling -or at least trying to pull- weeds out of the ground, while mumbling.

"Stupid Mido, if he wasn't trying to impress Saria... he needs to do the weeds himself..."

Link sighed softly and smiled. "Hey Ryan, Mido got you doing stupid things again?"

"Yeah, that big jerk, he's still trying to get Saria to like him, but instead of doing things himself, he gets me to do them!" He stops trying to pull weeds and throws his hands into the air.

"Yeah that's the 'Head of the Kokiri' for ya." Doing little finger a quote, Link finally got Rinku to smile.

"Hey Ryan? Have you seen Saria anywhere?" Rinku asked.

"Hm...No, can't say that I have...sorry."

"Eh, it's ok." she smiled, and Link swore he saw Ryan's eyes literally melt as he smiled back, stupidly. One of these days the wrong person's gonna hit on Rinku and then wish they hadn't.

Link tried not to let his distaste show as they started to head down a little further to Diggs's house. Rinku led the way, almost dragging Link behind her.

After five minutes of walking, the finally reached another hollow tree home. The difference from the other homes was obvious; Diggs's had a ramp going upwards all the way around his house, which lead to another ledge with a long rope bridge that lead to a lookout point.

Diggs had put that in himself so he could walk across it, sit on the other platform, and watch when Din's Eye descended in the sky and then later when Din's Blind Eye rose to take its place. Just about everyday you could see him up there at dawn and dusk, admiring the view.

Link was broken from his thoughts as he heard Rinku knocking on Diggs's door, hearing a faint, "Who is it?" from inside.

Rinku happily replied, "Aw come on, kit-kun!"

Link simply rolled his eyes. Rinku's favorite animal just happened to be foxes. She had taken to calling Diggs a variety of names connected with foxes. She could also _talk _with foxes, which he actually found pretty cool.

A groan was heard- and from the sound of it, Diggs had just woken up, or got hurt...again...- and a small "come in" reached their ears.

Rinku thrust open the door and walked in before yelling, "Holy lump of the giant bigness!! What happened to your head!?"

Link chuckled, and walked in to see this "lump of giant bigness" that Rinku was talking about.

Entering the room, Link promptly burst out laughing, as Diggs said with a laughing smile, "I hit a rock! And it hurt!"

_'Man this guy has a hard head.'_ Link leaned on the doorway and watched as Rinku started asking Diggs question after question, only catching slight parts of it.

"What...to your head?"

"I was...cliff side...saw...waterfall...dived...hit...rock!"

"What were...by the...-erfall anyway?

"I ...bored...nothing...do!"

"You're an...-iot...diving...water...that!"

A voice from the other side of the room shouted. "Shut up, I'm _trying_ to sleep, here."

"Sorry Rev..." Rinku replied softly.

Link rolled his eyes again and walked up to them. "Hey Diggs, you remember the legend of the Kokiri sword said to be lost over a hundred years ago?"

"Yeah." he pauses for a second "Why?" Link didn't need to answer as the scowl from earlier came back to Rinku's face.

"Let me guess, Mido again?" Link nodded. "Well then! You're in luck!" Link gave him an odd look as he pulled out something from behind him and places it on the floor between them. "I didn't realize it at first, but the thing I saw in the water was actually the legendary Kokiri sword! To think it was at the bottom of the waterfall this entire time!" He smiled like he just did the best deed in the whole forest.

Link opened his mouth to ask him if they could borrow it, but was cut off by Rinku jumping on him and hugging him as they crashed into the floor. Link began laughing again."Hey Diggs? Do you think we could borrow it?"

"No." he replied.

"Why not Kit-kuuuuuuuuun!?"

Diggs gave her a funny looking grin."Because I was gonna give it to you anyway."

"Really!" She perked up in a second.

"Yup." And he handed the sword and sheath to Link, who strapped it to his back. "Thank you Diggs."

"No problem, now give Mido a good punch for me?"

"Oh! I'll do it!" cried Rinku

"Cool."

"Let's go, Rinku..." Link said, while tapping his foot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." she replied "You big butthead..." she whispered to his retreating back.

"I heard that." Link smirked.

"Aw man..." she groaned.

They walked out of the house while waving bye to Diggs, and head for the Kokiri shop, where they bought two Deku shields, and continued on to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree.

Once again, they were stopped by Mido.

"Hey you, half-Kokiris. I've already told you, you're not aloud to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Lrt flew from under Rinku's hat and smacked Mido in the face." Don't you DARE say that to them again! They are not half-Kokiri!"

Navi then flew out of Link's hat, but at a less frantic pace. "Plus, we have a sword and shield, Mister 'Head of the Kokiri."

"Pshh, yeah right."

Link reached behind and pulled the sword out of its sheath, pointing it at Mido. However, he couldn't hurt him, seeing as the blade was still a good ten feet away from him.

"No way! How did you get that?" Mido asked, seemingly very irked.

Rinku walked up to him and said, smirking, "Diggs found it for us...Which reminds me..." Link flinched slightly as he heard a resounding _'crack'_ from Mido's jaw, as Rinku punched him good and hard.

"Come on Link..." She said as she, not so carefully, stepped over Mido's body.

Link followed, but walked around the unconscious Kokiri, thinking, '_Ok note to self, never, ever get Rinku mad enough to punch me like that.'_

"I wonder what the Deku Tree wants...?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon..."

_'I hope it's not anything to bad...'_ Link thought as they continued to the Great Deku Tree...

* * *

**LinkxSheikLuver: **Whew! Second chappy done! I think it's longer too...Yay for longer chappies! Infact, it's exactly 1,132 words extra! Once again thanks, Crazy PurpleSage, if not for a beta I probably would have discontinued it by now! .

I also have something for you all, if you would be willing to do so. I have a riddle, and I was wondering if anyone could figure it out. You may try more then once, and anyone that gets it right I will put their name in the next chapter, and maybe something else...not sure yet...So here it is!

_"Loving and heartbreaking...  
It can mean goodbye, or hello...  
It can also be innocent or devilish..."_

Try and figure it out!

**Crazy-Chan: **Hehehe, I've figured it out, can you? Well, second chapter done. Good accomplishment! XD Good luck with the next one.

And readers; don't forget to review once again! Thank you! ;D


End file.
